


【纯恶搞】木叶中忍预选题答案

by cytochondria



Category: exam test
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria





	【纯恶搞】木叶中忍预选题答案

中忍考试预选题  
考试时间120分钟 考试总分______  
一．名词解释（10分）  
1.木叶第一技师： 卡卡西（旗木卡卡西）  
2.努力的天才： 洛克李（小李）  
3.三忍： 纲手、自来也、大蛇丸  
4.木叶的朋友：佐助（宇智波佐助、恋人、情侣、爱人、CP……）  
5.天启：斑（宇智波斑、恋人、情侣、CP……）  
二．选择题（15分）  
1.根据常识判断，风克雷，土克水，水克火，（ A ）克风  
A.火 B.麦 C.木 D雨  
*这里填麦克风的人值得关注一下，不是傻就是心思多的

2.小队三人夜晚出行，不需要照明设施的原因是（ C ）  
A.人柱力发光 B.容易隐蔽 C.有人是电灯泡 D.视力好  
*AD不是必要条件，因为小队里不是都有人柱力，也不是都有人视力好，不是隐蔽任务的话不一定需要隐蔽，但是三人行一定有电灯泡

3.忍者改名字的原因是（ A/B/C/D ）  
A.任务需要 B.外号难听 C.家庭关系变更 D.告别黑历史  
*这个题其实相当于炸弹啦，选A就证明你因为任务改过名字，选B说明有个难听的外号，选C同理，选D那就重点查一下这个人黑历史是啥，不过按照大和的惯例，一般选D啊

4\. 如果有人对你说“一袋米要扛几楼”，你正确的回答是（ C ）  
A.口口有泥 B.我洗咧 C.扛二楼 D.手下留人  
*ABC都是佩恩说过的话，不可能选三个选项，但是你说D他又不听，所以这个题就是简单的问你一袋米要扛几楼，所以选C

5.如果遇到的人身着红云黑袍，最有效的应对方式是（ B ）  
A.躺下装死 B.让他脱衣服 C.等待救援 D.卖指甲油  
*脱衣必死不解释了，指甲油你的颜色别人不一定喜欢

三．填空题（15分）  
1.忍术的发明者是_因陀罗___，忍术是通过_结印__来使用的，具体有_12_种。  
2.上一题种对手腕柔韧性要求最高的是__亥____,具体动作是_____（可画图）。  
3.将忍术发扬光大的是_阿修罗__，他认为维系和平靠的是__爱___而不是_力量___。  
*这里填因陀罗的要关照一下，填因陀罗对应的是力量而不是爱，可能偷偷调查过宇智波什么的……  
4.忍者三禁是由_忍者自发_形成的，分别是_金钱__、酒和女人。你认为其中最不合理的是____，不合理的理由是________。  
*这个理由一样啦，你选钱就证明你爱钱，选酒就证明你爱酒，选女人就是爱女人，弱点get  
5.与忍者相处最重要的是分清__生___和__死___区别。  
*就是看看与你交流的是不是一个活人，如果是傀儡或者秽土转生体的就比较危险。这里如果填男和女，证明这个人心思比较简单，如果填友情和爱情，就可能有搞基的潜质  
四．推理题（30分）  
1.有三个小组来汇报任务，分别是凯班，阿斯玛班和卡卡西班。你问他们：“每个组都是接了出村任务吗？”  
凯说：“我不知道。”  
阿斯玛说：“我也不知道。”  
卡卡西说：“是的。”  
请问卡卡西是如何判断前面两队都出过村了？（10分）

*问的是每组都出任务了吗，如果自己没出，就回答的“不是”。既然回答的是“不知道”，那就是自己出了但是不知道别人出不出，所以前两组都出了，这时候卡卡西也出了就回答的“是的”。（答出这道题的是逻辑很好的，而且比较信任同伴）

2.有23枚刻了飞雷神标记的苦无，其中10枚刻着标记的面朝上（称为正面）。假设你处于漆黑看不清标记状态，用最简单的办法把苦无分成两堆，使每一堆正面朝上的苦无数量相同。（20分）

*分成10和13两堆，把10那一堆的都翻个面就行了。  
假设10这堆里有X个正面向上的，那么13个那堆就是10-X个正面向上的，这时候把10这堆的都反过来，就变成X个正面向下，剩下10-X个正面向上了，跟13个那堆就一样了。（答出这题的是脑子反应比较快的，考虑以后多出高级任务或者智力型的）

五．主观题（30分）  
3.假设你接受了一个伪装任务去搜集情报，背着照相机和闪光灯化妆成记者。但是很不幸因为证件造假被警卫识别出来，且对方正要伸手进口袋掏枪，如果当场逃走就会从背后被击中。此时你做了一个举动来争取时间，请列举作为普通人脱险的方法和忍者脱险的方法，并想出警卫的应对方案。（16分）

*普通人就是用闪光灯晃一下，警卫暂时失明，趁机逃走，应对方法就是瞬间挡着眼睛呗  
*忍者这个答案多了，替身术，影分身，通灵兽，警卫作为普通人没啥应对方法，（这个题的关键就是看答题人遇到危险怎么逃跑，一并记在资料里）

4.根据你对木叶村的了解，选择两首最具有代表性的歌曲来表达你的感情，并说明理由。（14分）  
*自由发挥，不说了，看看木叶风评咋样的题而已


End file.
